Nothing
by HimeKami Mirrorvoice
Summary: Ini tentang kisah sehari-hari keluarga Kagamine mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Rin's POV**

Hello,nama ku Rin teman-temanku yang memanggilku Usa-chan atau Usagi-san, karena penampilanku yang mirip kelinci, tepatnya pita putih besarku yang mirip telinga kelinci,namun kalian boleh memanggil ku Rin kok! Mana pun yang kalian ku memang tak utuh, aku hanya punya Ayah dan 2 saudara laki-laki, Ayah ku bernama Kagamine Rinto, kakaku Kagamine Lui,sementara adik sekaligus saudara kembar ku bernama Kagamine Len. Kalian pasti bertanya mengenai Ibu ku, ibu ku tidak meninggal, atau apa pun, dia…hanya sedikit lain dari orang lain, kalian mengerti maksudku? Ibu ku psychopath, yah, setidak nya begitu…aku punya sedikit (baca : banyak) kenangan buruk dengan ibuku.

Dia pernah mengurung ku di kamar, saat tak ada orang di rumah, pernah mencampur obat tidur dalam minumanku, dan mengunci ku di halaman rumah saat hujan deras, yah, setidak nya itu yang ku ingat ._. tapi yang paling parah,saat aku berumur 5 tahun, ibu ku pernah mengunci ku di kulkas dan membuat ku hampir kehilangan nyawa ku, untung saat itu ayah, Lui-nii, dan Len-chan sudah pulang dan menyelamatkan ku, dan hal itu tidak membunuh ku, namun hal itu membuat ku demam selama 3 minggu, dan membuat fisik ku lemah hingga sekarang

-Setidaknya sekarang 'Ibu' tidak tinggal serumah dengan kami-

Oh iya, aku belum menjelas kan ciri-ciri kami, Ayah ku berambut dark brown,tinggi gagah, dan sangat baik sementara ibu' berambut Blonde,mungil,namun kuat (menurut ku)juga agak psychopath , Lui-nii berambut blonde terang ,tinggi, _sedikit _berandalan, namun baik dan penolong juga Emotional, aku berambut honey Blonde pendek sebahu, dengan 4 jepit di poni juga sebuah pita putih besar dikepalaku, sebagai ciriku, pita itu pemberian dari kedua saudara ku,Len-chan berambut honey blonde sama seperti ku, namun rambut nya di ikat ponytail kecil, tinggi nya 7cm lebih tinggi dari aku ._.

Sekarang, aku dan Len-chan, sudah kelas 8, dan Akai_nii sudah kelas 11

Dan kita mulai cerita ini, dari sini…

**HimeKami Presented :**

'**Nothing'**

**Chapter 1-a strange black book**

**Warn : bahasa campuran (Bahasa Indonesia, Inggris, Jepang), aneh bin ajaib, wagu, dan tak layak dibaca *pundung***

Kami:yeah! Kita kembali dengan Fic baru! *teriak-teriak pake toa*

Llu:fic yang tak kalah abalnya dengan fic sebelumnya! *pukul bedug masjid*

Hime+Luna: *sweatdrop*

Hime: nii-chama! Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak banyak bacot kan! *dark aura*

Kami:eh? gomen

Luna: kalau begitu kita mulai saja disini

Llu: tu..tunggu disclaimer nya?

Hime:kamu yang baca *dark aura 2x lipat*

Kami: *bisik* sepertinya Hime-chi sedang bad mood, sebaiknya kau baca saja disclaimer nya

Llu: ha…hai'…*merinding*

**Disclaimer:Vocaloid bukan milik HimeKami. Kalau mereka punya vocaloid pastilah Kagamine Twins ada 3 (Len-Rin-Lui). ***abaikan*

Hime: nah kita mulai!

Kami:ok! 3…2…1…

Cekidot!

**Someone's POV**

'GUSRAK'

"apa ini?" gumam bocah itu, lalu mengambilnya

"buku?" gumamnya lagi, lalu keluar dari tempat itu

**Rin's POV**

"aku berangkat!" teriakku buru-buru sambil berlari keluar rumah, jam tangan ku menunjukan pukul 07.45, dan kelas di mulai 15 menit lagi,

"Len-chan jahat! Tidak menungguiku" gerutuku kesal, berulang-ulang.

"Rin!" teriak seseorang,

"heh?Lui_nii?" aku menoleh dan menghentikan langkahku.

"ah, kamu telat lagi ya? Payah!"ejeknya

"huh! Lui_nii juga begitu kan!" gerutu ku

"ahaha, iya iya" dia ketawa

"ne, mau ku bonceng sampai depan SMP mu?"tawar nya?

"heh? Benar kah? arigatou" jawab ku

**Time Skip**

-BRAAK!- aku membuka pintu kelas dengan keras. Syukurlah benda itu tidak rusak

"ohayo!" teriakku 'tepat waktu' batinku

"ara? Rin-chan , ohayo gozaimasu" sapa temanku, Miku Hatsune, Miku ini berambut hijau tosca yang diikat twintail dengan dua pita merah yang setia dengannya.

"Rin-chan, ohayo"sahut Gumi Megpoid, Gumi ini berambut Hijau terang dengan bandana Orange yang setia dengannya

Namun yang pertama ku tuju adalah, meja kembaran ku yang terletak tepat di sebelah meja ku

"Len-CHAN!" gertak ku sambil menggebrak meja nya.

"hm? Apa?" sahut nya santai, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dia baca

"kenapa kau meninggalkan ku, tanpa membangunkanku pagi ini?"kata ku geram

"aku tadi sudah membangunkan mu, kamu nya saja yang gak bangun-bangun, dan karena hari ini aku ada tugas harian (piket) jadi, aku meninggal kan mu" katanya

"hee? Memangnya kau membangunkan ku?" kataku histeris (Hime:lebay ih -_-) *abaikan saja*

"iya, bahkan 6 kali" jawab nya enteng

"…"dan itu membuat ku tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, singkatnya speechless.

"baiklah anak-anak, kelas dimulai!" seorang guru berambut Pink pendek tak lain adalah Luka-sensei

**-skip time-**

Pulang sekolah ini, aku ada urusan di klub music, dan sebenarnya, Len-chan juga bagian dari itu, namun entah kenapa dia pulang duluan, dan seharian ini dia murung terus. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya saat berjalan pulang.

"Rin!" panggil seseorang

"ara? Lui-nii" jawab ku

"mana Len?" tanyanya

"Len-chan, dia sudah pulang duluan, entah mengapa, hari ini dia aneh" jawabku

"apa kalian bertengkar?"Tanya nya lagi

"tidak, hanya saja, hari ini dia agak pemurung, dan… dia hanya memperhatikan buku itu"

"buku? Buku apa?"

"aku tidak tahu, tapi aku rasa, dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita" kataku.

"dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya

"Lui-nii lupa ya? Kami kan kembar, apapun yang Len-chan rasakan aku juga merasakannya" jawabku

"buku itu bersampul hitam…" kataku

"…dan tanpa judul" lanjutku

"hm…buku apa ya? Nanti coba kita tanyakan" kata Lui-nii

"iya"jawabku

**-skip! Kagamine Residence- Normal POV**

"tadaima!" teriak Lui dan Rin,

"okaeri" sahut seseorang yang tak lain adalah Len

"makan siang sudah siap, kalian mau makan dulu?" Tanya nya

"eh? Hari ini kan giliranku membuat makan siang, dan Rin giliran di makan malam kan?" kata Lui

"yah, karena kalian sama-sama ada kegiatan di klub makannya aku menggantikan tugas makan siang"jawab Len enteng

"yay! Thanks bro!" kata Lui girang,

dan kalian tau apa yang _dimasak _Len? Hanya sandwich ._.

**-Skip early morning- Rin's POV**

"hoam!"aku bangun dengan malas saat sang surya mengirimkan sinarnya menerobos tirai jendela kamarku . Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi lalu memakai seragamku. Seragamku ini bermodel Sailor berwarna light-yellow dengan pita merah juga garis merah disana-sini dan rok kotak-kotak berwarna scarlet, juga entah kenapa sekolah ku ini,Crypton JHS ini, mengharuskan murid nya memakai sarung tangan, sarung tangan ini berwarna light-yellow, dengan garis merah dan juga renda (**Hime:**buset dah! -_-) tak lupa aku memakaikan 3 jepit putih dengan pola Sakura di poni ku,juga pita putih besar di kepalaku,yang membuatku seperti kelinci  
setelah semua siap aku langsung berlari menuruni tangga, rumahku kan 2 lantai

"Ohayo!" teriakku

"ohayo Rin-san"sapa Ayahku

"ohayo" jawab Lui-nii

"hn" balas Len-chan singkat

Dan kami pun segera memakan sarapan buatan ayah _yummy! _Tapi meskipun masakan ayah ini enak, pikiranku tidak bisa menikmatinya. Aku hanya memikirkan tentang buku Len-chan. Aku akan menanyakannya nanti!

"ittekimasu!" seru ku dan Len-chan

"have a nice day, kids" sahut ayah

"yups! Ayah juga ya?" jawabku

Setelah itu aku dan Len-chan berjalan menuju sekolah

"ummm…Len-chan" kataku membuka pembicaraan

"ng? apa?" jawabnya

"belakangan ini kamu sering membawa sebuah buku bersampul Hitam, sebenarnya itu apa?" Tanya ku to the point

"bukan urusanmu!" sahutnya cepat sambil berjalan cepat mendahuluiku

"Len-chan! Ma..matte!"teriakku sambil berusaha menyamai langkah nya. Tapi entah karena terlalu terburu-buru atau apa, aku terjatuh hingga lutut ku berdarah

"i..ittai" gumamku pelan. Kulihat Len segera berlari menuju ku.

"Rin? Kau tidak apa-apa?" katanya dengan cemas

"…"aku hanya terdiam

"hei! Rin, jangan menangis! Kau kan sudah SMP, ayo senyum, smile~ " kata Len berusaha menghiburku

"…"

"coba pakai ini" kata Len sambil merekatkan sebuah plester luka ke lututku yang berdarah.

"ng? kenapa kau membawa plester luka,Len-chan?" Tanya ku pelan

"hanya iseng saja" jawabnya asal

"geez, sudah kubilang jangan menangis kan Rin?" katanya setengah jengkel sambil menusap cairan bening (yang tanpa kusadari mengalir) dengan saputangan Kuning nya

"go..gomen"kataku pelan

"kenapa harus minta maaf? Ayo pergi! Kau masih bisa berjalan kan? Atau mau kuantar pulang?"tawarnya

"ti...tidak, aku masih kuat kok!" kataku sambil berusaha berdiri.

"nah, ayo" kataku dengan semangat lalu mulai berjalan

'ternyata buku bersampul hitam itu tidak mengubah Len-chan ku' pikirku senang

'_tapi sebenarnya itu buku apa ya?'_

Kami: cut cut! *teriak pake toa*

Hime: nii-chama berisik! *aura dark 8x*

Kami: maaf dari tadi Hime-chi galak, karena minggu ini jadwal konser(baca:ulangan) nya Hime-chi lagi padet-padet nya,jadi dia agak(baca:sangat) frustasi,jadi harap maklum dengan sifat nya Hime-chi *bungkuk*

Hime: URUSAI! *ngelempar Kami pake buku 750 halaman*

Kami: *terkapar dengan tidak elit*

Llu: kalo begini siapa yang mau nutup?

Luna: bukan aku

Hime: aku? *dark aura*

Llu:o..oke aku aja deh *sweatdrop*. Yak, minna-sama sampai disini dulu ya, chapter depan akan dilanjutin secepat nya. Kata-kata terakhir dari kita adalah:

**-Review Please-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing**

**Chapter 2**

**HimeKami**

**Warn: Typo (s), aneh, gaje, abal**

Kami:kami kembali! *teriak-teriak*  
Hime: ulangan ku hasilnya jelek gara-gara nulis fic ini…hiks.. *nangis*  
Kami:hey! Kamu tidak bisa sepenuhnya nyalahin fic ini *tepuk-tepuk kepala Hime*  
Hime: hiks… ta..tapi… hiks…  
Kami:*hug Hime*  
Llu:ne, Luna, kalau Hime-sama lagi sedih begini dia manis juga ya?  
Luna: iya! Aku senang lihat ouji-sama dan oujo-sama rukun begitu  
Llu:iya… *makan popcorn sambil nonton adegan Kami X Hime*  
Luna:kamu baca disclaimer gih! Aku gak mau ngerusak moment ini  
Llu:eh? Aku?  
Luna:jangan bilang kamu gak mau **Llu Sseighwellter! ***dark aura mode: on*  
Llu: aye sir!

**Disclaimer : vocaloid bukan milik Kami maupun Hime, kalau Kami yang punya, LenRin jadi incest deh ._.v**

Llu: jujur ½ gak ikhlas baca disclaimer ini  
Luna: udah ah, kita mulai aja  
Llu:yosh! 3…2…1

Cekidot!

'_buku itu tidak merubah Len-chan' _

**Rin's POV**

**23.45**

"kyaaaa" teriakku terbangun dari mimpi burukku

'BRAK' aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka dengan keras

"RIN!" "kau tidak apa-apa?" terdengar suara bersamaan

"ng? Lui-nii? Len-chan?" gumamku

"kamu kenapa?" Tanya Len

"aku…mimpi buruk" jawabku

"oh, hanya mimpi buruk…" gumam Lui-nii, sepertinya dia sedikit menyepelekan

"…aku pikir kau kedatangan maling atau apa" lanjutnya

"ini… tentang…ibu" gumamku

Kulihat ekspresi wajah Lui-nii dan Len-chan berubah

"…"

"…"

"kau bermimpi apa tentang dia?" Tanya Len kemudian

"aku bermimpi…dia tinggal dirumah ini lagi" gumamku pelan

"…"

"sudahlah, itu kan hanya mimpi, tak usah dipikir kan, kau cepat tidur sana" ujar Lui-nii

"hai' oyasuminasai Lui-nii, Len-chan" sahutku lalu berbaring kembali dan menutup mataku. Aku merasakan seseorang menyelimuti ku. Lalu tak lama kemudian aku terlelap

**Skip Time**

"ohayo!" seruku sambil menuju ke meja makan

"ohayo Rin!" jawab Lui-nii

"hn" hanya itu yang Len katakan sambil terus menatap lembar demi lembar buku bersampul hitamnya tersebut

"mou~ Len-chan! Dari kemarin kau terus berkutat dengan buku itu, sebenar nya itu apa sih?" Tanya ku dengan ½ jengkel

"bukan urusanmu" sahut nya cepat sambil menutup bukunya, bersamaan saat Lui-nii membawakan sarapan kami, roti bakar dengan telur dan bacon

"ne, Lui-nii ayah pulang kapan?" Tanya ku membuka pembicaraan, ehm, mengalihkan pembicaraan maksudku

"hum… mungkin 3 hari lagi" jawab Lui-nii sambil menggigit roti nya

"ooh" kataku yang hanya bisa ber-ooh ria

**Normal POV**

Saat ini Len dan Rin sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Diiringi dengan moment berdiam yang tidak disukai Rin

"Len-chan" panggil Rin mencoba mencari topic pembicaraan

"ng?" jawab Len tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bersampul hitam itu

"um..etto..ano"

"kalau tidak ada yang di bicarakan, tidak usah bicara!" sahut Len ketus

"mou! Apa yang membuat Len-chan'ku seperti ini!?" kata Rin frustasi(?)

Mendengar kata-kata 'Len-chan'KU' Len menjadi blushing sedikit (**Kami:** asal tau saja, di fic ini Len diem-diem suka sama Rin)

"jangan-jangan buku bersampul hitam itu!" seru ku tiba-tiba

"apa-apaan sih kau ini!" gerutu Len sambil melangkah kan kakinya lebih cepat

"Len-chan! Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" ujar Rin sambil berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan Len

Mendengar itu Len menghentikan langkahnya

"akan kuberitahu kalau sudah waktunya" gumam Len pelan, namun masih terdengar cukup jelas bagi Rin

"kapan?" Tanya Rin

"…" tapi tidak ada respon dari Len

"_Rin-chan, apa kabarmu?"_

"_ibu? Ke…kenapa kau disini?"_

"_wah, kamu sudah dewasa, kamu manis sekali"_

"_ja…jangan mendekat!"_

"_Rin-chan, ayo kemari ibu tidak akan mengapa-apakan mu"_

"_ti…tidak! Jauhkan pisau itu dari ku!"_

**23.45**

"KYAAAA!" teriak Rin terbangun dari mimpinya.

'malam ini mimpi tentang ibu lagi' batin Rin

"RIN!" "HOAM! Rin, kau kenapa?"

"Lui-nii, Len-chan"gumam Rin

"kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk lagi?" Tanya Len acuh tak acuh

"iya… tentang ibu" jawab Rin

"…"

"…"

"Len-chan, malam ini boleh aku tidur di kamarmu?" ujar Rin memelas

"eh?"

"kumohon" ujar Rin memelas + jurus puppy eyes

"haaah… baiklah" jawab Len

"arigatou, Len-chan" ujar Rin lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar Len, diikuti Len di belakangnya

**Di Kamar Len**

"Len-chan?"

"ng?"

"kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Rin yang melihat Len masih membaca bukunya, di temani lampu baca yang masih menyala, yang berada tepat di sebelah mejanya. Kamar Len ini memilki ranjang berukuran Queen Size, dilengkapi dengan Lemari, meja kecil disebelah tempat tidur, meja belajar, juga rak buku kecil. Kamar Len ini memiliki nuansa Krem

"nanti" jawab Len singkat

"Len-chan, aku punya permintaan, mau kau mewujudkannya?" Tanya Rin

"ng? kenapa kau tidak meminta kepada Lui-nii saja?" ujar Len heran

"karena, aku yakin hanya Len-chan yang bisa mewujudkannya" sahut Rin

"baiklah kalau memang begitu, Rin mau minta apa?"

"Len-chan janji?" ujar Rin

"iya"

"ng… kalau begitu, jelaskan kepadaku tentang isi buku yang selalu Len-chan baca itu dan isi nya"

"EH?"

"tidak bisa ya? Len-chan kan sudah berjanji" ujar Rin merajuk

"…"

"Len-chan?"

"…"

"len-chan!"

"…"

"LEN-CHAN!"

"geez, iya aku jelaskan deh"

"horee"

"sst! Jangan berisik"

"hai'"

"buku ini adalah sebuah diary"

"diary? Punya siapa?"

"milik 'wanita tua' itu"

"ibu?" gumam Rin

"hn" jawab Len

"apa… isinya?" Tanya Rin

"kalau aku membacakan isinya kau pasti menangis" sahut Len

"aku tidak akan menangis kok! Tapi, dari mana Len-chan mendapatkan buku itu?" ujar Rin

"dari gudang" jawab Len

"lalu… apa isinya?" Tanya Rin mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi

"kalau kau menangis gimana?" Tanya Len ragu

"aku tidak apa-apa!" ujar Rin

"baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Len akhirnya

"jadi, apa isi buku itu?" Tanya Rin bersemangat

"diary si 'wanita tua' sewaktu kita lahir" ujar Len perlahan

"ng? lalu?"

"…"

"Len-chan, jujur saja, aku tidak akan menangis kok" ujar Rin

"dia… tidak menginginkan anak kembar, yang dia ingin hanyalah 'seorang' adik bagi Lui-nii" kata Len

"hanya… seorang, jadi ibu tidak… menginginkanku" ujar Rin pelan

"Rin, belum tentu yang tidak diinginkan oleh dia itu kamu, bisa saja aku yang tidak di harapkan" sahut Len berusaha menghibur saudara kembar nya. Len tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Rin pasti menangis

"tapi… atas segala yang ibu lakukan pada ku… ibu pasti… hiks" dan tumpahlah air mata Rin

"Len-chan… kenapa ki..kita kembar? Ka…kalau aku tidak ada, ibu pasti masih dirumah ini, d..dan Len-chan juga Lui-nii pasti masih berbahagia dengan ibu, kalau saja aku…"

"CUKUP RIN! HENTIKAN!" bentak Len memotong ucapan Rin

"Le…Len-chan"

Melihat Rin yang gemetar ketakutan atau mungkin karena factor tangisan dan juga dinginnya suhu AC di kamar Len, Len menjadi tidak tega, lalu Len mengelus kepala Rin

"maaf aku membentakmu, Rin" ujar Len sambil merenguh Rin kedalam pelukannya

"Len-chan… hiks" ujar Rin pelan sambil menangis di dalam pelukan Len

"maaf, maaf Rin" kata Len sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pucuk kepala Rin

"hiks…"

Kemudian Len melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Rin

"sekarang kau tidur saja, aku tidak menanggung kalau kamu telat!" kata Len

"i…iya" ujar Rin lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disusul dirinya

Len lalu menyelimuti Rin dan dan juga dirinya.

"oyasuminasai, Len-chan"

"oyasumi, Rin"

Dan Rin pun terlelap, namun tidak dengan Len. Len masih memikirkan kata-kata pada lembar terakhir di buku hitam itu, yang tertulis _'aku pasti akan kembali ke rumah itu, membalas kan dendamku, dan membuat Lui menjadi anak tunggal'_

To Be Continue


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing**

**Chapter 3**

**HimeKami**

**Warn : Typo(s), gaje, aneh, OOC(maybe)**

Kami : we're back!

Hime : haachiiu! *bersin* ng? Nii-chama berisik!

Luna : ng, ouji-sama, sebaiknya jangan terlalu berisik, anda bisa mengganggu tidur oujo-sama

Kami : oh, iya, aku lupa Hime-chi sedang sakit, kalau begitu, kau baca disclaimer *nunjuk Luna*

Luna : eh? Saya harus mengantarkan oujo-sama kembali ke kamarnya *pergi bareng Hime*

Kami : kalau begitu, kau saja deh! *nunjuk Llu*

Llu : eh? Saya? Saya harus membawa kan obat ke kamar Hime-sama *pergi bawa nampan*

Kami : aku merasa tidak diperhatikan *jongkok di pojokan, jongkel-jongkel ubin*

Readers : WOY! DISCLAIMER NYA!

Kami : eh? maap, aku lupa *ambil kertas disclaimer*

**Disclaimer : vocaloid bukan milik Kami maupun Hime, yang kami punya Cuma fic aneh ini**

Kami : udah… *lemes*

3…2…1

Cekidot!

"_Len-kun, Rin-chan" panggil seorang wanita berambut blonde panjang_

"_ibuu!"teriak kedua anak kecil itu bersamaan sambil berlari ke arah wanita yang tak lain tak bukan adalah ibu mereka_

"_kalian manis sekali" ujar ibu anak kembar itu sambil mengelus kepala mereka, anak kembar itu pun tersenyum, dan ibu mereka membalas nya dengan senyum yang terkesan…_

_Mengerikan?_

**Normal POV**

Grak! Len terbangun dari mimpi nya dengan gusar nya. Dia melirik jam di atas meja di sebelah kasurnya.

Pukul 05.24

Mungkin sudah sebaiknya dia bangun

Len pun membalikan tubuh nya, menghadap tubuh kecil yang sejak semalam tidur seranjang dengannya-kembarannya sendiri-Kagamine Rin

Tampak Rin yang masih tertidur pulas, sambil memeluk boneka berbentuk pisang milik Len, Len yang tak tega membangunkannya, hanya bisa melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang ada di sudut kamarnya, bersiap ke sekolah.

**-Time Skip- Len POV**

Aku telah menyelesaikan acara mandiku, dan keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan piyama mandi, dan kulihat Rin masih berbaring di kasurku sambil memeluk boneka pisang milikku. Dia terlihat sangggaat… manis

"geez" gumamku, lalu memakai seragam sekolahku, mengikat rambutku, lalu terakhir aku membangunkan Rin

"Rin!" panggil ku. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda dia terbangun

"Rin!" panggilku lebih keras sambil mengguncangkan tubuh nya pelan

"ngg… 5 menit lagi"

'geez! Sepertinya dia mengigau'

"RIN! BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU JERUK MU LUDES!" teriakku, dan berhasil! Rin membuka matanya, berkedip-kedip sebentar, lalu menggosok mata kirinya.

"ng… Len-chan, jangan apa-apa kan jerukku! Aku kan sudah bangun" ujar nya cepat sambil memegangi tanganku. Melihat wajah Rin yang super duper cute itu, aku hanya bisa menahan tawa ku

"pfft… iya, iya, sana cepat mandi dan siap-siap kesekolah! Kalau kamu tidak cepat-cepat jerukmu…"

"A..aye sir! Aku akan sangat cepat!" ujar Rin (**Kami: **woy Rin! Kau meniru tokoh di fandom lain!)

Kemudian aku hanya bisa memandang Rin yang melesat ke kamar mandi. Lalu aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju ke ruang makan, melihat Lui-nii sedang berkutat dengan botol-botol selai

"ohayo" sapa ku pelan

"ah! Ohayo Len, Rin sudah kau bangunkan?" Tanya Lui-nii

"iya, sudah ku bangunkan dengan taktik 'jeruk' " jawabku sambil memasang senyum kemenangan(?)

"ahahaha, baguslah" jawab Lui-nii dan aku pun duduk di salah satu kursi di meja itu

"ohayo!" seru seseorang

"ohayo Rin" jawab kami berdua

"baguslah, kau mandi dengan cepat, jadi jeruk mu ti…"

"iya! Aku kan sudah cepat, jadi mana jerukku" sahut Rin cepat memotong omonganku

"Rin, tidak ada jeruk sebelum sarapan ok?" ujar Lui-nii

"puhh… baiklah" sahut Rin pelan

Lalu kami memakan roti panggang dengan selai, rasa favorit masing-masing

"Lui-nii, nanti ayah pulang kan?" Tanya Rin di sela-sela acara makan kami

"iya" jawab Lui-nii

Mendengar jawaban itu entah kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak.

**Time-Skip-Normal POV-**

"Len-kun! Len-kun! LEN-KUN!" teriak gadis berambut twintail berwarna tosca sang ketua kelas, yang membuyarkan lamunan cowok shota berambut blonde, yang sedang menatap langit dari tempat duduknya yang berada di dekat jendela

"eh? Hatsune?" jawab cowok itu, alias Len

"kau tidak pulang? Latihan sudah selesai, lagi pula panggil aku Miku" ujarnya

Memang, saat ini Len dan Miku sedang berlatih bernyanyi untuk pentas seni tahunan sekolahnya, sebenarnya bukan hanya Len dan Miku saja, cukup banyak yang latihan, seperti grup paduan suara : Gumi, Lenka, Kaiko, dan Lain-lain. Namun, mereka sudah pulang karena tampak pada langit akan keadaan cuaca yang buruk. Oh, iya! Rin pun ikut latihan, dia berlatih piano

"kau lihat Rin?" Tanya Len kepada Miku yang sudah hampir meninggalkan ruang latihan

"Rin-chan? Dia barusan pulang duluan, katanya dia hari ini bertugas membuat makan siang, benarkan?" ujar Miku, lalu keluar dari ruangan

Len pun bergegas melangkahkan kakinya sebelum hujan turun. Namun naas, saat dia sedang menuruni anak tangga, hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"ah sial!" gerutu Len sambil menatap hujan lewat jendela di lorong sekolah

"Kagamine-kun?" panggil seseorang

"Megurine-sensei" sahut Len

"sedang apa kau disini? kau belum pulang?" Tanya Luka Megurine-sensei

"eh, aku habis latihan sensei" jawab Len

"begitu, nah, Kagamine-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Mau pulang? Hujan loh" ujar Megurine-sensei

"mungkin aku akan menerobosnya, soal'nya kasihan Rin, sendirian dirumah,kakak kami pulang telat juga hari ini" jawab Len

"mau pinjam payung sensei?" Tanya Megurine-sensei

"eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?" ujar Len ragu

"tidak apa-apa kok, lagi pula, sensei bawa 2 payung kok, nih!" ujar sensei sembari menyodorkan payung lipat berwarna biru

"terima kasih, sensei" ujar Len, membungkuk singkat, dan pergi.

Luka, yang melihat kelakuan muridnya itu hanya tersenyum. Ia paham betul bahwa Len sangat menyayangi Rin

**Len's POV**

"hujannya deras sekali" gerutu ku pelan sambil terus berjalan.

"anginnya kencang banget lagi" gerutuku lagi sambil mempercepat langkahku. Dan saat itu mataku melihat sesosok berambut blonde, dan pita putih besar yang layu karena basah sedang berjongkok di teras sebuah toko. Dia adalah…

"RIN!" teriakku dan berlari menghampirinya

"len-chan" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lemah

"geez, apa yang kau lakukan" ujar ku, sambil melepas blazerku, blazer ini satu set dengan seragam sekolah kami, lalu aku memakaikannya ke Rin

"Len-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Rin

"pakai saja!" sahut ku

"nah, ayo pulang" ujar ku sambil mengulurkan tangan ku kepada Rin

"hai' " ujar Rin lalu meraih tangan ku, dan berdiri. Aku dapat merasakan tangannya yang sangat dingin

"Len-chan, hangat" ujar nya sambil tersenyum manis, dan berjalan di sampingku

Melihat senyuman Rin yang super duper cute itu, aku hanya bisa menahan blushing

"ta…tanganmu saja yang terlalu dingin" sahut ku cepat

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai didepan rumah.

**Normal POV**

'kriet'

"tadaima" kata Len dan Rin bersamaan

"ara. Len-kun, Rin-chan, okaeri, wah kalian sudah besar ya" sahut suara yang mungkin tidak ingin di dengar oleh Len dan Rin

Melihat siapa orang itu, dan memastikan bahwa mereka tidak bermimpi, mereka pun membelakkan matanya, tanda mereka sangat terkejut

'BRUK!'

Karena sangat terkejut, atau mungkin terlalu syok, atau mungkin karena ingatan masa lalu nya terulang lagi, Rin pun jatuh terduduk, dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya

"Rin!" teriak Len terkejut, lalu berjongkok di samping Rin, dan memeluk Rin, berusaha menenangkan Rin

"a…a…" ujar Rin tergagap sambil memegangi kepalanya

"_Kohaku-san _apa yang _anda _lakukan di rumah keluarga _Kagamine?_" Tanya Len dengan penuh penekanan. Lihat, bahkan Len tidak memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'ibu' bahkan, Len memanggil ibunya dengan marga ibunya yang lama, bukan marga Kagamine

"ara, Len-kun, sejak kapan kau jadi tidak sopan…" ujar ibu Len sambil berjalan mendekat

"…apa _Rin _yang mengajarimu tidak sopan huh?" ujar ibu nya lagi, sambil tersenyum

'KRIET'

"tadai…" Lui menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Rin duduk dengan tangan memegangi kepalanya, Len yang berjongkok di samping Rin sambil memeluk Rin. Dan satu orang lagi, dia adalah… _Lily Kohaku_

"_Lily-san? _Mau apa kau disini?" ujar Lui sambil bergegas jalan kedepan Rin dan Len, bermaksud untuk melindungi, Lui takut kalau ibunya akan melakukan sesuatu yang 'nekat' lagi . Lui pun sama seperti Len, tidak mau memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'ibu'

"Lui-kun, kau sudah besar ya" ujar Lily santai menghiraukan perkataan Lui

"_Lily-san? _Mau apa kau disini?" Tanya Lui lagi

"loh? Ayah kalian tidak memberi tahu? Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal disini lagi" ujar Lily dengan senyum misterius

Len dan Lui tampak menghiraukan perkataan Lily, mereka pun membantu Rin berdiri, dan Lui menggendong Rin yang lemas, dengan Len yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Saat Len sejajar dengan Lily, dia berhenti sebentar dan berkata

"jangan harap kau dapat menyakiti Rin lagi" ujar Len pelan, lalu kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan Ibunya yang masih terdiam dan tersenyum

Kami : yak cut!

Llu : terimakasih bagi **Hikaru Kisekine **yang rajin(?) mereview fanfic HimeKami

Luna : nah, ayo kita tutup saja

Kami : yak, minna-sama, review _**sangat **_diharapkan, so….

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing**

**Chapter 4**

**HimeKami**

**Warn : aneh, Typo(s), ide pasaran, gaje**

Kami : maaf lama update *bungkuk*

Llu : kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya *bungkuk*

Luna : *bungkuk*

Kami : ini karena kita kebanyakan tugas, Hime-chi saja tidak bisa ikut tampil(?) di chapter kali ini, karena tugasnya belum selesai, juga karena kami kekurangan ide

Luna : nah, dari pada banyak bacot lagi… Ouji-sama, Disclaimer nya!

Kami : heh? Sejak kapan kau berani memerintah ku? *sweatdrop*

Luna : *pergi*

Llu : tu…tunggu! *pergi*

Kami : hufft… baiklah, demi readers tercinta, aku akan baca disclaimer

**Disclaimer : sampai kapanpun HimeKami tidak akan punya Vocaloid**

Kami : yak kita mulai saja!

3…2…1…

Cekidot!

**Normal POV**

Lui pun meletakkan Rin ke atas kasur di kamar Rin

"Rin? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Lily-san tidak mencelakaimu kan?" Tanya Lui beruntun

"…" Rin hanya diam dengan nafasnya yang tidak teratur dan wajahnya yang memerah

"Rin?" Tanya Lui lagi. Dan tepat saat itu pintu kamar Rin terbuka dan menutup lagi, menampakkan Len yang masuk ke kamar Rin

Len melihat Rin yang wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya yang tidak teratur, memiliki inisiatif untuk memegang dahi Rin. Dan hasil nya adalah… Rin demam

"Rin? Kau demam? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Len yang terkejut.

"ah, Len, lebih baik kau membantu Rin mengganti pakaiannya, aku akan menunggu di luar" ujar Lui yang juga terkejut dan khawatir

"Lui-nii…"

"tenang, aku akan berjaga" ujar Lui sambil tersenyum lalu berlalu keluar

Setelah Lui keluar, tinggallah Rin dan Len berduaan di kamar Rin

"Rin?" ujar Len

"a-ku… ti-dak a-pa-apa k-ok" sahut Rin terbata-bata dan tersenyum. Rin pun berusaha berdiri namun dikarenakan tubuhnya yang lemas, Rin pun terjatuh kembali. Dan untungnya Len dengan gesit berhasil menangkap Rin

"kau duduk saja, akan kuambilkan pakaian" ujar Len, lalu membantu Rin duduk di pinggiran kasurnya

Kemudian, Len mengambilkan pakaian Rin, termasuk ehempakaiandalamehem Rin

"Nih pakai" kata Len sambil mengulurkan satu set pakaian ke Rin

Rin pun melepas seragamnya yang basah, juga ehempakaiandalamehem nya yang juga basah, kemudian memakai ehempakaiandalamehem yang kering dan memakai piyama berwarna kuning berlengan panjang dengan motif jeruk

Sementara Rin memakai pakaiannya Len hanya mengutak-utik psp nya, berusaha mengalahkan Shadows di Tartarus bersama Junpei Iori, Yukari Takeba, dan Akihiko Sanada (**Llu : **woy! Beda fandom)

"Len, sudah" kata Rin akhhirnya. Mendengar perkataan Rin tadi, Len menghentikan permainannya

**Sementara itu di waktu yang sama, di tempat (yang nyaris)berbeda**

'CKLEK' lui pun keluar dari kamar Rin

"Lui?" ujar seseorang

"ayah?" Tanya Lui balik

"kenapa ayah membawa Lily-san kembali kerumah ini?" Tanya Lui tanpa basa-basi, tampak jelas bahwa dia sangat membenci 'ibu' nya

"karena, ayah pikir, kalian juga membutuhkan seorang ibu" jawab ayahnya sambil tersenyum

"kami tidak butuh seorang ibu, hanya kami bertiga sudah cukup!" sahut Lui cepat

"tapi, Lui, ayah berpikir, akan lebih kalau kalian memiliki seorang ibu"

"ta…"

"Lui-nii… ayah?"

tepat sebelum Lui menyelesaikan perkataannya, Len sudah menyela dan keluar dari kamar bersama Rin dipunggung nya

"ah! Rin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya ayahnya khawatir

"ayah… a-ku ba-ik kok" ujar Rin lemah dan tersenyum

"ayah, kami permisi dulu" ujar Lui lalu menggendong Rin, dan membawanya pergi

"Len, Rin akan tidur dimana? Kamarmu atau kamarku?" Tanya Lui

Len yang mendengar itu heran

"loh? Di kamarku saja kan?" ujar Len berbalik bertanya

"apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lui, sebagai kakak, Lui tahu betul bahwa salah satu dari adiknya sakit, lalu satunya lagi juga akan sakit, selain itu, Lui juga khawatir kalau-kalau 'ibu' nya melakukan haal yang nekat

"tenang saja, Lui-nii, aku pasti akan menjaga Rin" ujar Len sambil tersenyum, seolah mengerti perasaan kakaknya

Sesampainya di kamar Len, Lui langsung membaringkan Rin di kasur Len lalu menyelimutinya

"Len, tolong jaga Rin ya? Aku akan mengambil obat dan kompres untuk Rin" ujar Lui

"iya iya! Cepat sana" sahut Len

Mendengar perkataan Len itu, Lui hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, lalu berlalu pergi

"Len-chan…" Len mendengar suara yang lemah memanggilnya

"Rin! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Len

"iya" jawab Rin sambil tersenyum

'cklek!' suara pintu dibuka, menampakkan Lui yang membawa baki berisi sup, obat, kompres, dan air putih

"nah, Rin kau makan dulu ya?"

"aku..ti…"

"Rin! Walau pun kau tidak nafsu makan, kau tetap harus makan!" potong Len yang bisa membaca pikiran Rin

" hai' " jawab Rin, menyerah

"aku suapin deh" ujar Lui berusaha mengembalikan mood Rin

"terima kasih" ujar Rin lalu melahap makanan yang di sendok

**Time Skip**

"nah, Rin sekarang kau istirahat ya" ujar Lui

"hai' oyasumi Lui-nii" ujar Rin lalu memejamkan mata, membiarkan Len menyelimutinya.

Len memperhatikan wajah Rin yang terlelap, wajah Rin sangat tenang seperti tidak ada beban yang mengganjal,

"oyasumi, Rin" gumam Len lalu memeluk Rin, dan dia pun ikut terlelap

"KYAAA!" Len terbangun ketika seseorang berteriak. Dan Len pun menyadari bahwa sesosok yang tadi di peluknya saat tertidur sudah nihil keberadaannya

Dan saat Len menolehkan wajahnya, dia melihat suatu pemandangan yang mengerikan –Kohaku sedang mencekik Rin-

"RIN!" teriak Len

'BRAK!'

Len bergegas menubruk(?) mereka dan Len berhasil membebaskan Rin dari cekikan Kohaku. Namun, tanpa di sadari Len, sebilah pisau kecil menancap di bahu kanannya, darah mengalir dari bahunya, menetes ke lantai

"arrgh!" erang Len kesakitan

"Len-chan… hiks" Rin pun mulai menangis

'BRAK'

"LEN RIN KALIAN TI…" Lui masuk dan menghentikan ucapannya saat dia melihat Kohaku ada di kamar adik laki-lakinya itu

"Lily-san! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" geram Lui

"tidak… hanya bermain dengan dua anak kembarku yang manis ini" ujar Kohaku sambil tersenyum, lalu berlalu keluar dari kamar Len

"Len! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lui saat melihat lengan Len yang berdarah

"a-aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Len pelan

"ayo kita obati luka mu" sahut Lui

Dan kemudian, mereka bertiga turun ke lantai satu untuk mengobati luka Len

**Luka Megurine's place**

"HACHIU! Ada yang membicarakan aku ya…" gumam Luka yang sedang memakan tuna nya

**Abaikan script tidak jelas di atas**

"nah, sudah selesai, jangan banyak gerak,atau darah nya akan keluar lagi" ujar Lui saat sudah selesai mengobati Len

"hai' hai'" gumam Len

"hiks… gomenne Len-chan… hiks" gumam Rin pelan sembari mulai menangis lagi

"sudahlah Rin, aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Len sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Rin

"hey Rin, sudah jangan menangis" sahut Lui sambil menghapus air mata Rin

"kalian berdua tidur di kamarku saja, aku khawatir kalau kalian tidur sendiri lagi" ujar Lui kemudian

"ah! Lui-nii bisa khawatir juga ternyata" sahut Len menggoda Lui

"kau ini! Aku bisa saja khawatir tau! Begini-begini aku ini seorang kakak loh!" balas Lui

"hooh~ kakak yaa…" sahut Len dengan nada menggoda

"iya! Dasar Adik Kecil" sahut Lui

"Apa ka…"

"ahahaha" tawa Rin menghentikan pertengkaran mereka, Len dan Lui melihat dengan tatapan lega kearah saudara perempuannya itu

"nah, sudah malam, ayo kita tidur" kata Lui lalu menggiring(?) adik-adiknya ke kamarnya

Kamar Lui adalah kamar yang cukup luas di rumah itu, mungkin jika kamar Len dan Rin digabungkan, tidak akan melebihi kamar Lui. Kamar Lui berisi sebuah ranjang grand king yang tentunya cukup untuk mereka bertiga tidur,sebuah almari pakaian, peralatan band, meja belajar, meja untuk barang elektronik, dan kamar mandi

"wah, sudah lama sekali, aku tidak tidur di kamar Lui-nii" ujar Rin saat mereka memasuki kamar Lui

'cklek' terdengar suara pintu yang dikunci

"dikunci?" Tanya Len

"yah… untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan" jawab Lui.

"hoam…" Len menguap, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya, di posisi pojok kiri kasur

"oyasumi, Lui-nii" ujar Rin lalu terlelap di samping kanan Len

Lui hanya tersenyum melihat kedua adiknya sudah tertidur lelap dalam waktu singkat, kemudian menyelimuti mereka,membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Rin dan ikut terlelap memasuki dunia mimpi bersama adiknya

Kami : yak! Cut!

-sepi-

Kami : yah, karena masih sepi jadi aku tutup aja deh, para readers yang terhormat, jangan lupa review ya?

**Review Please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing**

**Chapter 5**

**HimeKami**

**Warn : aneh, Typo(s), ide pasaran, gaje tingkat dewa, humor gagal, OOC(?)**

* * *

Kami : HimeKami baaacckkkk, maaf telat update

Hime : mohon maaf

Kami : nah, tak usah berlama-lama, mana kertas disclaimer nya?

Hime : nih *ngasih kertas disclaimer*

Kami : ok, akan kubaca

**Disclaimer : vocaloid selama-lama-lama-lama-lama-lamanya gak akan pernah jadi milik HimeKami, HimeKami cuma minjem karakter vocaloid untuk fic gaje nan nista milik Hi-**

Kami : TUNGGU! INI BUKAN DISCLAIMER YANG AKU TULIS!

Llu : *grins*

Kami : DASAR LLU!

Llu : sorry! *kabur*

Kami : *kejar Llu*

Hime : dasar mereka itu seperti anak-anak, ya sudah kita mulai aja fic nya

1..2..3

* * *

Cekidot!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sinar matahari menerobos tirai jendela kamar Lui, alarm pun tak henti-hentinya berdering, hingga seseorang yang paling dekat jangkauannya dari jam merah itu mematikannya.

Orang itu menguap dan berusaha berdiri namun tangannya tertahan oleh sesuatu, lalu menoleh ke seseorang- ah tidak! Dua orang yang masih terlelap di dekatnya

Sang adik perempuannya, Rin. Masih terpejam dengan imutnya sambil memeluk lengannya, dan adik laki-lakinya, Len. Sedang terpejam sambil memeluk saudara perempuannya

Lui pun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari dekapan Rin tanpa membangunkan Rin. Setelah tangannya terlepas, ia pun meregangkan badannya sejenak dan berjalan ke pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamarku, ingin bersiap untuk menghadapi hari melelahkannya lagi, hari dimana Kohaku Lily ada dirumah mereka lagi.

**Lui's POV**

Aku mengeringkan rambutku yang basah karena curahan shower menggunakan sebuah handuk kecil. Dan aku melirik ke aras kasur grand-king-size milikku. Dan mendapati hanya ada Len yang terlelap disana. Rin.. kemana dia? Apa mungkin Lil-

"Ohayo, Lui-nii" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba dari sebelahku

"HUA! RIN! Kau tak apa-apa kan?" ujar ku reflek, karena kaget

"Maksudnya? Tentu aku tak apa-apa" sahut nya dengan sedikit bingung

"Ya sudahlah, kau mandi dulu sana, masalah Len biar aku yang bangunkan" ujar ku

"Ok" sahut nya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. KAWAII~

Setelah Rin masuk ke dalam mandi, aku pun mendekati bocah shota yang masih molor sambil ngiler. Lihat saja kau Len! Kau harus membawa seprai-ku ke Laundry!

"Hoi Len bangun!" ujar ku

"mmhhh…" gumamnya tidak jelas sambil merapatkan selimutnya dan memutar badannya membelakangiku

"Hei! Bangun kau, pisang!"ujar ku sambil menggoncang-goncangkan badannya

"mm.. sebentar Rin… 5 menit lagi" hah? Dia mengigau ya? Gue Lui bukan Rin!

"Hei bangun!" ujar ku sambil menggoncangkan badannya lebih keras

"urusai…" ucapnya pelan sambil menepis tanganku dan berbalik membelakangiku. Habis sudah kesabaranku

"BANGUN KAU, **SHOTA!**" teriakku sambil menarik selimutnya dengan keras, alhasil dia jatuh dari kasur dengan tidak elitnya

"LUI-NII" teriaknya marah

"Apa?" sahut ku santai

"SAKIT TAU!" protesnya

"Salahmu susah bangun" ledekku sambil menjulurkan lidahku

"Geez dasar kau ini …." Gerutunya tak jelas

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

"Bukan apa-apa" sahut ku dan Len bersamaan

"Kau cepat mandi sana!" perintahku pada Len

"Iya, iya, bawel ih" gerutu Len, lalu dia menyambar handuk yang dibawa Rin lalu masuk ke kamar mandi

"Kalian masih pakai handuk satu untuk berdua? Seperti anak kecil saja" ujar ku sambil sweatdrop

"Bi-biasanya tidak kok, tapi kadang Len pinjam punyaku.." ujar Rin sambil menunduk malu

"Ohh… turun yuk, aku lapar" ajakku

"Eeh? Ta..tapi"

"Masalah Lily tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu"

"Arigato, Lui-nii" ujar nya sambil tersenyum manis. KAWAII~ betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki adik seimut ini

Aku dan Rin pun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju ruang makan. Selama perjalanan(?) kami keruang makan, Rin menggenggam tanganku dengan tangan mungil nya. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa tangan mungil itu bergetar, maka secara inisiatifaku mengganggam tangannya itu.

**Normal POV**

"Ohayo, Lui-kun Rin-chan" sapa Lily pada mereka.

"O-ohayo" sapa Lui dan Rin ragu-ragu

"Sarapan sudah siap, ayo makan" ujar Lily sambil menaruh piring berisi sandwich di meja

Lui pun melangkah ke meja untuk duduk di sebelah ayahnya, sementara Rin duduk dihadapan Lui.

"Ittadaki-"

"Rin!" ucap(baca : teriak) sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka

"Len-chan?"

"Kita sarapan disekolah saja, hari ini kau piket bukan?" ucap Len lalu menarik tangan Rin. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, Len mengambil sepotong kecil sandwich di piring Rin.

"Kami berangkat" ucap Len singkat sambil menarik Rin yang masih kebingungan.

"Len-chan!" pekik Rin saat mereka tengah di jalan

"Nih!" ucap Len sambil menyerahkan tas sekolah Rin

"Eh?"

"Bersyukurlah kau tidak makan makanannya Kohaku"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rin bingung

"nyan.." seekor kucing berbulu coklat lewat dan Len langsung melemparkan potongan sandwich yang diambilnya tadi, dan kucing itu pun memakannya. Tak lama kemudian kucing itu pun tergeletak di tanah

"Len-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" ujar Rin histeris

"Tenang saja, dia hanya tidur, dugaanku benar, dimakanan buatan Kohaku ini ada obat tidurnya" ucap Len

"O-obat ti..tidur?"

"Tenanglah, kucing ini akan bangun kok, ayo ke sekolah, tapi sebelum masuk kelas kita ke kantin dulu ya, kita beli roti melon" ujar Len sambil mulai berjalan.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Rin yang sukses menghentikan langkah Len

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku tidak mau roti melon, aku mau roti selai jeruk" gumam Rin yang dengan suksesnya membuat sang adik laki-lakinya itu sweatdrop

*sigh* "Terserahmu lah!" ucap Len lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Rin

"Matte, Len-chan!" teriak Rin lalu berlari menyusul Len

**Time Skip- After School- Rin's POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Len-chan sudah pulang duluan. Aku tertinggal di sekolah karena mengikuti bimbingan untuk lomba piano solo tinggkat kota.

Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum melangkahkan kakiku untuk menyebrangi jalan ini. Namun sebuah mobil hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrakku. Sontak tubuhku terlempar dan mendarat dengan keras di jalan, kepalaku terasa pusing, dan sekujur tubuhku sakit semua

"Zx3120p" aku membaca dan berusaha mengingat plat nomor mobil itu. Namun, tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap

**Normal POV**

Luka-sensei keluar dari sekolah sambil membawa barang-barangnya. Ia juga pulang telat karena harus mengawasi bimbingan Rin. Saat ia sampai di gerbang sekolah, dia terkejut mendapati orang-orang sedang berkerumun dan seorang gadis berambut honey-blonde terbujur kaku di tanah dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"RIN!" pekik Luka-sensei lalu berlari menghampiri kerumunan itu

"Luka-chan!" sebuah suara mengejutkan Luka-sensei

"Gaku-kun? Sedang apa kau disini? Ah, itu tidak penting! Kau sudah panggil ambulance, Gaku-kun?" Tanya Luka

"Sudah kupanggil" jawab seseorang berambut ungu, dan berbaju ala samurai, yang bernama Gakupo itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil putih bersirine pun datang, dan Rin langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

**Len's POV**

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa berasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak? Kenapa Rin belum pulang? Geez, semoga Rin tidak apa-apa. Ah! Telefon genggamku berdering

**To: LenBanana_Kagamine  
From : TakoLuka_TakoMegurine**

**Subject : GAWAT!**

**Rin ditabrak mobil, sekarang dia ada di Memorial Hospital, kondisinya kritis, cepat beritahui Lui dan ayahmu, lalu cepat kesini!**

Mataku membelalak membaca pesan Luka-sensei itu, secepat kilat aku pun keluar dari kamarku lalu melesat keluar rumah, saat aku ingin membuka pagar rumahku, aku melihat sebuah mobil hitam berplat nomor 'Zx3120p' dan aku melihat Lily turun dari mobil itu.

"Ara, Len-kun mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaannya, aku pun langsung pergi dari situ, berlari secepat mungkin menuju Memorial Hospital, sembari tanganku mengetikkan sesuatu melalui telefon genggamku

**To: Lluii_Kagamine  
From : LenBanana_Kagamine**

**Subject : RIN!**

**Rin tertabrak dan sekarang dia dalam kondisi kritis, jangan tanya apapun ke aku, kau langsung saja ke Memorial Hospital**

**To: Kiyo_Kagamine  
From : LenBanana_Kagamine**

**Subject : RIN!**

**Ayah, Rin kecelakaan, dan sekarang dia kritis di Memorial Hospital, cepat datang dan jangan ajak Kohaku kesana!**

Aku hanya berdoa semoga Rin tak apa-apa

**Lui's POV**

Aku yang saat itu tengah meminum jus-ku, langsung tersedak karena membaca pesan dari Len

"Daijoubu desuka, Lui-kun?" Tanya IA padaku. IA adalah teman semasa kecil ku, aku sendiri menganggap nya seperti adikku. Kami selalu ada di sekolah bahkan dikelas yang sama sejak kita di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Saat ini kami sedang mengerjakan PR bersama dirumahnya

"Iya, um, IA, aku permisi dulu ya, ada sesuatu genting sedang terjadi" ucapku

"Apakah itu?" Tanya nya lagi

"Rin… kritis, tertabrak mobil, aku harus ke memorial hospital" jawabku pelan

"Aku ikut!" sahut nya. Aku dapat melihat di wajahnya, sebuah kecemasan. Dia memang sering main kerumahku, dan Rin Len sudah menganggap IA seperti kakak mereka

Kemudian aku dan IA pun berlari ke Memorial Hospital, aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, aku tak memikirkan keselamatanku sendiri, atau apapun itu. Yang ada dipikirianku hanya satu, yaitu Rin!

**Normal POV**

"Len!" panggil Lui ketika dia melihat Len, juga 2 orang lain berdiri dengan cemasnya didekat pintu ruang operasi

"Lui-nii!"

"Bagaimana dengan Rin?" Tanya Lui

"Rin-chan *pant* tidak *pant* apa-apakan?" Tanya IA dengan terengah-engah

"Kau duduk dulu saja, IA" perintah Lui dan membantu IA untuk duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan di Rumah Sakit itu

"Tenanglah Lui-kun, Rin pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Luka-sensei

"Luka-sensei!" ucap Lui dan IA bersamaan, yang sepertinya baru menyadari keberadaan gurunya saat masih di SMP itu.

Tiba-tiba sesosok berjas putih, berambut coklat, dan ber-name tag 'Meito Sakire' keluar dari ruang dimana Rin sedang ditangani

"Apakah disini ada keluarga dari Kagamine Rin?" Tanya sang dokter

"Aku kakaknya!" jawab Lui

"Aku…ad-kembarannya" sahut Len

"Begini, Rin sudah melewati masa kritisnya, jadi sekarang dia sudah bisa dipindahkan dari ruang operasi" ucap dokter tersebut

Mendengar ucapan dokter tersebut, Lui pun tersenyum lebar, Len menghela nafas lega, Luka dan IA mengucap "syukurlah" bersama-sama, dan Gakupo(yang ternyata ada disitu) menunjukkan wajah leganya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang operasi pun terbuka dan menampakkan Rin yang terpejam dan didorong oleh beberapa suster dan perawat, untuk dibawa ke ruang perawatannya

"Rin!" teriak Len

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi dia akan sadar" sahut dokter Meito

"Terima kasih dok" ucap Lui lalu menggiring(?) Len dan IA mengikuti Rin, diikuti Gakupo dan Luka-sensei

**Rin's POV**

Dimana aku ini? Semua terasa… ringan? Semua tampak putih dan berkabut. Sebenarnya dimana aku ini?

Tunggu…

Tadi aku pulang dari sekolah, menyebrang dan..

Apa yang terjadi?

Aku menoleh kearah pakaianku. Bukan seragam sekolahku! Kini aku hanya mengenakan gaun terusan berwarna putih dengan hiasan sepasang sayap mungil berwarna emas di bagian kiri dada.

Tiba-tiba, semua menjadi hitam. Gelap dan kelam. Aku takut… Len-chan, Lui-nii, dimana kalian?

"Rin!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku, suara yang tak asing bagiku.

"Len-chan!" pekikku ketika melihat Len-chan disana

Aku berjalan menghampiri Len-chan, namun sosok Len-chan lama kelamaan memudar. Aku berlari dan berusaha meraihnya, namun aku terjatuh.

"Len-chan…" gumam ku berdiri lagi, masih tetap berusaha meraih Len-chan.

"Len-chan!" teriakku ketika aku berhasil meraih tangannya

Namun… kenapa ini? Semua menjadi terang

"Silau sekali!" ucapku sambil menutup mataku dengan tanganku

Dan saat aku membuka mataku kembali…

Ruangan apa ini?

"RIN!" teriak dua suara, bersamaan memanggilku

"Len-chan… Lui-nii" panggilku kepada mereka.

Aku melihat Len yang duduk disampingku, tersenyum sambil memegang tangan kananku dengan kedua tangannya, juga Lui-nii yang tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Rin-chan"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Rin"

"IA-nee, Luka-sensei?"

"Nah, karena Rin-chan sudah sadar, saya dan Gaku-kun mau permisi dulu" ucap Luka-sensei

"Hai'! Arigato, Luka-sensei, Gakupo-san" ujar Lui-nii

Lalu aku melihat Luka-sensei, dan sesosok samurai(?) berambut ungu itu keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Nah, IA, mau kuantar pulang sekarang?" Tanya Lui-nii kepada IA-nee

"Ti- tidak usah, nanti merepotkan Lui-kun, Lui-kun disini saja menjaga Rin-chan" ujar IA-nee sambil mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Ah, andai saja, IA-nee menjadi kakakku.

"Ayolah, ini kan sudah malam, bahaya tau! Rin kan sudah ada Len" sahut Lui-nii

"Eh? Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya! Ayo!"

"Rin-chan, aku pulang dulu ya! Besok aku akan main lagi" ucap IA-nee lembut sambil mengusap kepalaku lagi.

Lalu aku melihat mereka pergi dari ruang ini.

"Len…chan?" panggilku pada Len yang masih memegangi tangan kananku

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat

"Aku dimana? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyaku

"Kau di Memorial Hospital, kau tertabrak saat pulang sekolah" jelas Len-chan

"Aku tertabrak?" ucapku heran

"I.."

'Tok tok'

"Masuk!" perintah Len

"Rin, bagaimana keadaanmu" ayah Rin masuk ke ruangan itu, diikuti oleh beberapa petugas kepolisian dibelakangnya

"Ayah, Rin baik-baik sa- ayah! Kenapa banyak polisi seperti ini?" Tanya Len

"Ayah ingin mengadakan penyelidikan tentang kasus Rin ini" jawabnya

"Nah, Rin-san apakah anda memiliki sesuatu untuk membantu penyelidikan kami?" Tanya polisi itu

"Eh?" sontak Rin dan Len kaget

"Tolonglah jawab, mungkin kami bisa menemukan pelaku kejadian ini" desak polisi itu

"Rin, masih belum pulih seutuhnya! Tolong jangan ganggu dia!" bentak Len

"Len…" gumam ayah Len sambil menggiring anak bungsunya itu menepi

"Ayah! Ayah tahu kan? Rin masih sakit" protes Len

"Ayah tahu, kami hanya ingin menemukan pelaku dari kejadian ini, nah sebaiknya kita cari minum dulu" ucap ayah Len lalu mengajak Len untuk keluar dari kamar Rin

**Rin's side**

"Nah, nona Rin, apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa anda ingat dalam kasus ini?" Tanya polisi ber-name tag Nigaito itu

"um.. mobil itu berwarna hitam, dan berplat nomor Zx3120p…" jawab Rin

"Lalu apa lagi yang anda ingat?"

"Hanya itu saja, maaf"

"Tidak apa, informasi ini sangat membantu bagi penyelidikan kami, terima kasih Rin-san" ucap polisi itu

"Ah iya, sama-sama" jawab Rin, kemudian Rin menatap para polisi itu keluar dari ruangannya

'KLEK'

Pintu ditutup, tinggallah Rin sendirian di ruangan itu. Rin pun memejamkan matanya sejenak, menunggu Len, Lui, dan ayahnya kembali

**Len's side**

Len sedang menikmati jus pisang dan banana cake nya saat ia bertanya kepada ayahnya

"Ayah, apakah Kohaku punya mobil hitam berplat nomor Zx3120p?" Tanya Len

"Entahlah, ayah juga tidak tahu" jawab Ayah Len

"Oh" gumam Len tak jelas

*gulp* *gulp*"Nah, ayah sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruangan Rin sekarang" ajak Len setelah ia menghabiskan jus pisangnya

"iya" sahut sang ayah singkat

**Normal POV**

"Rin, kami kemba…"

"sssttt! Rin sudah tidur!" Lui memotong ucapan Len

"ups.."

"Ayah, aku ingin menginap disini, bolehkan? Ayah di rumah saja, dengan Lily-san" pinta Lui

"Aku juga disini"sahut Len

"Baiklah, besok ayah akan membawakan baju ganti untuk kalian, juga Rin" ucap ayah sembari mendekati ranjang Rin, dan mengecup dahi Rin sekilas

"Jaga Rin, ayah pulang dulu" ucapnya lagi, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar inap ini

**To be continue**

* * *

Kami : kelihatannya fic ini tambah gaje ya?

Hime : memang

Kami : …

Llu : nah, minna-san, boleh kami minta pendapat, keritik, dan saran?

**Review please!**


End file.
